


I won't read your lips right now, you send a shiver down my spine.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, and more kisses later, but it doesnt matter, the title doesnt make sense until the last scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, how fast Ashton's heart beats depends on Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't read your lips right now, you send a shiver down my spine.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say, it isn't what I had in mind in the first place, but I kind of like it. I hope you like it too.
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> xx

Ashton gets off stage with his arms tired and a smile planted on his lips, he can hear the screaming fading away, the happiness he always feels after a show mixed with satisfaction, his nervousness forgotten since the second song.  
  
He pulls his sweaty shirt off and sits in the backstage's couch, he takes a water bottle and drinks it, the cold water is really refreshing after the heat on stage. He leans against the couch and thinks "yeah, this is my job and I love it" and his smile grows.  
  
His bandmates are walking around excited, congratulating each other and Luke is all shining blue eyes and a big smile and messed blond hair and pink cheeks. He looks at Ashton bitting his bottom lip trying not to laugh out loud; he's all happiness.  
  
Ashton feels like his own smile is never disappearing and that's the first time his heart stops because of Luke.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
The tv music stops suddenly and Ashton feels Luke tensing by his side and then the room is filled with people screaming one more time.  
  
Ashton laughs when Luke closes his eyes and covers himself even more with the blanket.  
  
"You're so scared" he whispers, and he pulls him closer to his body putting an arm around his shoulders. Luke doesn't answer, he just knocks him softly in the stomach and cuddles even closer to him on the couch.  
  
Luke's fingers grab Ashton's t-shirt, pinching the skin in Ashton's chest accidentaly, and Ashton laughs again when the younger boy closes his eyes scared when Calum and Michael scream, they're sitting in the ground sharing popcorns.  
  
Ashton leans his head and whispers into Luke's ear.  
  
"You're closing your eyes in the best parts of the film" his lips brushing Luke's skin, right behind his ear, and Ashton smiles when he feels him trembling beside him, because he knows that this time it isn't because of the film.  
  
Luke whines and hides his face in Ashton's chest when another terror scene appears on the screen and Ashton's heart skips a beat everytime Luke's nose brushes against his neck.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Ashton blinks confused and sits a little in his bed to look at the door.  
  
"A nightmare" Luke whispers, he's leaning against the door frame, looking at the floor ashamed and playing with the edge of his t-shirt.  
  
Ashton makes a tired little sound and lets himself fall into the bed again. He pushes away the blankets of the other side of the bed and he opens his eyes again.  
  
Luke closes the door and gets into bed, he covers himself with the sheets, his back to Ashton.  
  
When Ashton is almost asleep, Luke whispers again.  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
Ashton looks at him and puts an arm around his slim waist and Luke sighs, leans his back against Ashton's chest, trying to get as close as it is possible. Ashton's heart beats faster.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Luke laughs out loud again, with his head pulled back, Ashton can't help but look at the pale skin of his neck and he wants to come closer and kiss that spot where his pulse is beating, but instead he takes another sip of his beer.  
  
Ashton's the one who laughs this time, when Luke tries to get up to grab more drinks, but he ends up falling into the ground with a loud noise.  
  
The blond guy runs a hand through his hair and tries to hit Ashton's arm, but he fails and the older guy laughs again, making Luke laugh with him.  
  
Ashton stares at Luke's tongue when it comes out of his mouth to lick his dry lips and he wants to kiss him again.  
  
And, this time, he does it.  
  
He leaves his can in the floor and leans over Luke, grabbing his forearm to pull him closer to him, and he presses their lips together when they're still laughing. Luke's lips are chapped and rough, his mouth tastes like cheetos and alcohol, but Ashton can taste his smile above all that.  And Luke's lips moving clumsy against his own make Ashton's insides tickle and he notices it very clearly, even though he has more alcohol than blood in his veins.  
  
He also notices the moan that escapes Luke's throat when he pushes his tongue into his mouth, it makes his heart race.  
  
They pull away because they can't stop laughing when Ashton kicks his beer getting his pants wet.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Luke opens the door carefully and, this time, Ashton is awake.  
  
He sits a little supporting himself with his forearms and he looks at Luke, who's leaning against the door frame. Luke is shaking and Ashton wants to hug him , so he tells him to get into bed with a move of his head and lies down again.  
  
When Luke cuddles up in bed and intertwines his legs with Ashton's, his feet are frozen. Ashton doesn't care.  
  
Ashton looks at the clock that's in his bedside table; 3:47.  
  
"Why are you awake? It's almost four am" he whispers and Luke moves beside him and looks at him with wide bright eyes. Ashton wants to kiss him again, like that time in the kitchen four days ago.  
  
"You're awake too" he replies, whispering too, and Ashton doesn't argue, because he guesses that his answer is fair.  
  
Ashton slides an arm around Luke's waist under the blankets. Luke gets a little bit closer to him.  
  
"Why aren't you able to sleep?"  
  
"I miss my family" Luke says and his voice sounds low and soft, and Ashton smiles because he looks like a scared little boy. He lifts a hand and strokes Luke's face gently until his fingers disappear into his blond hair.  
  
"We'll be back home in a week, you're gonna see them really soon" and while he says it, Ashton notices that it is the first time he doesn't really want to go back home with his family, because when they're back he won't be able to spend everyday with Luke.  
  
He's used to miss his family, but now he's not ready to miss Luke.  
  
Luke nods looking away and he rests his hands in Ashton's chest, he grabs his t-shirt with his fingers, he seems nervous.  
  
And Ashton still wants to kiss him. So he makes him rise his head and he presses their lips together gently and he feels a little nervous, because he's not sure if he's allowed to do this without alcohol in their systems. It's different from the other time. It's shorter and softer and Luke's mouth tastes like toothpaste. And Ashton's insides tickle even more this time and his heartbeat is faster than ever.  
  
When they part Ashton's heart is trying to escape from his chest and Luke's hands are grabbing his t-shirt tightly.  
  
"Try to sleep" Ashton whispers, letting his lips brush against Luke's as he speaks.  
  
Luke just hides his face in Ashton's neck and, ten minutes later, he's asleep. Ashton's t-shirt is still between his fingers.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Ashton sits in the couch of the tourbus feeling exhausted. They've just played the last show of the tour and he thinks that he's never been as tired as he is now.  
  
Luke walks into the room then, Ashton looks at him with his eyes half closed, he has already changed his clothes and his hair is wet because of the shower he took a few minutes ago. Ashton guesses that he should get up and take a shower as well, but he doesn't think he's able to move right now.  
  
He's glad he hasn't stood up, because Luke crawls into his lap and hides his face in Ashton's neck, pulling his arms around it. It seems that Luke doesn't care about Ashton's still sweaty clothes.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Ashton whispers against the younger's blond hair. He curls his arms around Luke's waist and rubs his hands up and down his back.  
  
"I'm just tired" Luke answers, trying to pull himself even closer to the older boy.  
  
Ashton runs a hand through Luke's hair and sighs when he feels his lips pressing a small kiss into his neck.  
  
"Luke, I need to take a shower" he says when they've been in that position for about ten minutes, he doesn't really want to move, but his clothes feel rough against his skin. Luke protests with a little sound that comes from the deep of his throat, it makes Ashton hold his breath.  
  
"I don't wanna move" and Luke's voice is so soft and raspy because of the tiredness, and his body is warm against Ashton, and Ashton doesn't care about his rough clothes anymore, he just wishes they could stay like that forever.  
  
"Alright, babe" he whispers in Luke's ear and he swears that he can feel Luke's heart speeding up against his own chest.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Ashton has never been afraid of flying, but this time, there's something oppressing his chest. He doesn't know what it is.  
  
They're gonna be home in less than a hour and he should be happy and excited, but he's just really tired. He is tired and there's something that feels pretty close to sadness oppressing his chest.  
  
He looks down at Luke, who is sitting next to him, with his head resting in Ashton's shoulder. The younger boy is asleep, he's been feeling exhausted the last weeks of the tour and he fell asleep right after sitting in the plane. He has big grey shadows under his closed eyes and his skin is more pale than usual, but Ashton thinks that he's as beautiful as always.  
  
Luke's slow warm breathing is hitting Ashton's neck, it tickles and Ashton can't help the smile that appears in his lips. He thinks that the feeling that's oppressing his chest may have something to do with the fact that, in less than a hour, he's going to say goodbye to Luke until they start writing new songs again. It's not like they're not going to see eachother for a long time, but they need to spend time with their families and they aren't going to spend everyday together anymore until next month.  
  
When the plane lands Luke hugs Ashton, he holds onto him for a few seconds, maybe a minute, and Ashton feels how his heart slows down, as if it is trying to stay in that exact moment as much time as it's possible.  
  
Luke whispers a quiet "I'm gonna miss you" into his ear before letting go and running into his mother's arms.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
It's been three days since the tour ended and Ashton misses Luke.  
  
He is lying in his bed, looking at the blue ceiling of his room, it reminds him of Luke's eyes and he thinks that this is ridiculous.  
  
He feels pretty ridiculous, because this is the first time that his heart literally hurts when he thinks about Luke's eyes. It literally hurts because he misses looking into them, how bright and warm they are, how they make him smile and how they make his heart beat without a steady rhythm.  
  
Ashton doesn't understand it, he doesn't know why suddenly he's feeling this way. He has always missed his band mates when they spend days without seeing each other, but it has never phisically hurt, and it's been just three days. And it just hurts when it comes to Luke.  
  
He knows that those two kisses have something to do with these new feelings. When he's close to Luke his heart just doesn't listen to his head anymore, it starts beating faster, or slower, or it skips some beats whenever it wants. Now it's like his heart has got tired of beating normally and it needs Luke to destabilize  his rhythm.  
  
It's ridiculous. Ashton knows that his thoughts are ridiculous, he doesn't even make sense, but he is lying in his bed, he is looking at the blue ceiling of his room and it reminds him of Luke. And it hurts. And he doesn't know why.  
  
So he reaches for his phone, that's resting in his bedside table, and he calls Luke. His heart starts beating in a funny way when he waits for Luke to pick up and it stops hurting when a low, calm voice answers at the other side of the line.  
  
"I need to see you" it's the first thing he says, and he knows that probably also Luke thinks he is ridiculous now, but he doesn't care, he just wants his heart to stop hurting that way, and he needs to find out why it hurts in the first place.  
  
So he asks Luke if they can meet the following day in the park that's next to Luke's house.  
  
Luke agrees. Ashton's heart stops for a second. Maybe two.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Ashton's heart starts beating too fast when he is waiting for Luke in the park, with his back leaning against a tree. His heart is beating too fast and the palms of his hands are sweaty and he doesn't know what's wrong with him. When has this thing started to get this bad?  
  
When Ashton sees Luke walking toward him a couple of minutes later, he takes a deep breath and rubs his palms against his jeans. He thinks that this is unreal because it's just Luke, but that thought is anything but reassuring.  
  
"Hey" Luke says, with a shy small smile, and it confuses Ashton, because Luke has never been shy around him.  
  
"Hi" Ashton greets back, waving at him awkwardly "How you going? How's your family? Everything okay?" he congratulates himself when his voice doesn't crack in the middle of his questions.  
  
"Yeah, everything's okay" Luke leans his shoulder against the same tree, looking at Ashton, and the older guy doesn't really remember when Luke has grown up that much "I missed them a lot" Luke adds, his gaze falling to his hands, his fingers intertwined with nervousness.  
  
Ashton doesn't know what's going on, but he doesn't like it. It's like everything has gotten weird now between the two of them, he's pretty sure that it's because of the kisses, and he kind of hates himself, because he was the one who started that.  
  
Luke is playing with his fingers and it's making Ashton more nervous, so he places one of his sweaty hands on  top of Luke's hands, stoping them. Luke looks up at him, and god, Ashton has missed his bright blue eyes so much.  
  
"Hey, why are you so nervous?" Ashton asks, he knows that it's a tricky question, because he's feeling that nervous too, maybe more, and he wouldn't be able to answer why "It's just me" he adds, but it doesn't seem to make Luke feel slightly better.  
  
"I'm not- Well, it's just that... I don't know" Luke says, tripping over his own words, and Ashton can't help laughing, because Luke looks so nervous, young and scared, just like that night in Ashton's room, when he couldn't sleep because he missed his family.  
  
Luke laughs too, giggles, more so, and Ashton feels a shiver running through his spine at the sound of it.  
  
Ashton lets go of Luke's hands and rubs his own against his jeans again, they are sweating more than ever.  
  
"Yeah, I'm nervous. I know it doesn't make sense, because it's just you but... I can't help it" Ashton looks into Luke's scared eyes and he can almost see the battle that he's fighting there, trying to find the right words to say. Luke takes a deep breath, he starts playing with his fingers again and tries one more time "We've been just three days apart and I miss you so much, I don't understand myself. I can't stop thinking about the taste of your lips. It's like- it's like those kisses have settled in my mind and the scenes keep replaying in my head again and again. I can't think about anything else. I don't know... I don't know if it means something to you, but to me it does. And I've never missed someone this much. I- I think I doesn't even make sense right now, but" Luke giggles again and bites his bottom lip hard.  
  
Ashton doesn't know what to say, he has stoped listening when Luke said that he can't stop thinking about the taste of his lips, because Ashton can't stop thinking about the taste of Luke's lips, and he has been staring at Luke's mouth moving since he has started rambling.  
"I want to kiss you again. We've never talked about it and I don't know if you care about it, but I just want to kiss you again. God, I'm not even sure about what I feel, but I miss you and, and I just really want to-"  
  
And Ashton can't stand it anymore. He's staring at Luke's mouth, his pink chapped lips moving, and his damn lip ring, and he needs them against his own, because there's another shiver running down his spine.  
  
So he takes a step closer to Luke, he keeps talking but Ashton has stoped listening to him a long time ago. He moves closer, places his hands in Luke's slim waist, pushes him until his back is against the tree and gets in his tiptoes, shutting him up with his own lips.  
  
Ashton's eyes are open and he can see the shock in Luke's blue ones, and he just keeps their lips pressed together softly, until Luke's eyelashes close. It's the signal that Ashton needs to move his lips, pressing harder against Luke's.  
  
Luke places his hands in Ashton's shoulders, as if he needs to grab something to not falling into the ground, even though his back is pressed against the tree. Ashton moves even closer, he pushes himself into Luke and licks Luke's bottom lip, making him part his lips with a little throaty noise.  
  
When Ashton's tongue gets into Luke's mouth he can hear his own heartbeats in his ear, he feels them in his chest, in his head, in the tip of his fingers, louder, stronger than ever. Luke's mouth taste like coke this time, coke mixed with something that Ashton recognises as Luke's own taste, and he curls his fingers, grabbing Luke's t-shirt tightly.  
  
Is Ashton the one that pulls away, when he thinks that there's barely air in his lungs. He falls from his tiptoes to his feet again and looks at Luke with a fond smile planted in his lips.  
  
When Luke opens his eyes, they are confused and still shocked, but he smiles back at Ashton and his cheeks are blushed, making him look younger.  
  
Ashton giggles and Luke bites his swollen lower lip.  
  
"I like you too" Ashton says, simply.  
  
And this time is Luke the one who crashes their lips together, leaning down to reach Ashton's mouth, curling his arms around his neck to pull him closer.  
  
Ashton kisses him back as he feels his heart going crazy: it races and then slows down, runs again and later skips some beats, trying to match Luke's heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you tell me what you think about it, you will make me really happy. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
